Past ghost!
by kaidiii
Summary: A ghost from Mac's past is back. It had been a long time. Mac had hoped he'd never see her again. All terrible heartbreak is coming back. One question WHY NOW?
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI: NY characters. I own onely Mark and Laura!**

**_Very Big thanks for chrysalis escapist who corrected my story.Thank you very much..._ **

_**Have a nice time!**_

**Past ghost!**

A ghost from Mac's past is back. It had been a long time. Mac had hoped he'd never see her again. All terrible heartbreak is coming back.

One question WHY NOW??

Mac was at home watching TV, eating pizza and drinking coffee. Then one moment he heard the door bell. Mac was thinking: „Who can it be at that time? I hope it is Stella." Mac and Stella were slowly coming together. When Mac opened the door and saw who was there he was stunned and frozen as ice. _Please God, not her._ Mac knew,_ I am now in a very bad position. She had said she'd come back and make me pay_. _Hope I survive and can tell Stella that I love her and need her with all my heart._

Outside was a woman who had a gun aimed directly at Mac. The woman said: „Hi Mac! Mac, you hoped that you'd never see me again but you were wrong. I am here now in New York City and you know why. I want revenge."

Mac said quietly: „ Laura, is it real that you are not dead? WHY?"

Laura answered: "You can see me and I am not dead, I am alive. It was just a trick for you."

The next moment Mac was unconscious and on the floor. Mac had not noticed that a man had sneaked behind him with a narcotic syringe in his hand that he had injected fast.

Laura said: „Good work, Mark. We have a revenge plan to make work. Let's go!" Mark answered: „Thanks baby. Yes, it is time."

Mark carried Mac to the car and they drove away.

Stella sensed strange danger, fear and pain_. I have to go to Mac's apartment now_._ Something very bad is happening. _When Stella drove there was a traffic jam. When she finally arrived she got out of the car and ran straight to Mac's apartment. Weird that the door was not locked and a bit open. Stella put gloves on and went into the apartment. Strange that the TV was on, half the coffee was drunk and a bit of pizza eaten. Stella searched through all rooms and found _NO MAC_. Stella thought that Mac had been kidnapped and it was time to call the team. When Stella had made all calls she sat down on the couch and thought why, who, when, why exactly Mac. Stella was close to crying. _God help find Mac in time and let him be all right._

Mac was still unconscious and didn't move in the back seat of the car. It was a heavy narcotic that had been given to Mac. Mac was sleeping like a baby not knowing what had begun happening. Laura asked: „How is Mac in the back seat." Mark answered: „Out of it. I think soon he'll wake up. Hurry for our hiding-place, we have a lot of work to do." Laura said: „Yes, love, we'll be there any moment and start with the revenge plan. Mac will pay cruelly. And Stella too." Mark said: „Yes..." _Stella, it is time for you to pay for that you rejected me and lied to me that you love me but you loved Mac. I make a promise now, Stella, you will not see Mac alive and Laura will help me with that. I know Laura's past and hatred for Mac._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI:NY characters. I own onely Mark and Laura!**

**Past ghost! **

Flack arrived first at Mac's apartment and saw Stella sitting on the couch. Flack came closer and was now directly in front of Stella. Stella's eyes indicated all emotional feelings: fear, pain, hope, faith, love, and red eyes from crying. Flack said: „Hi Stella!" Stella was far away with her thoughts and had not noticed Flack. Flack stooped a bit and touched Stella's right shoulder and said louder: „STELLA." At first Stella was frightened and then she was glad that Flack was there. Flack said: „Stella, everything is OK! We'll find Mac." Stella answered: „I am fine. I hope that we find Mac in time, I'm worried that we might not."

The team was there and started work to find out what had happened and where Mac was. Sheldon had found the syringe on the floor near the door. He collected it and called Stella: „Stella, come here, I have found something." Flack was questioning neighbors. Flack was lucky, one neighbor had seen something of what had happened. Flack listened to what the old woman had to say and recorded it all. Danny found out that the lobby was monitored. He hoped that the event had been taped and would tell them who had been there and what had happened. Lindsay was searching fingerprints on the door and nearby, but found nothing, only Mac's.

They were gone, and at last left behind a warehouse. Mac was still unconscious. Laura asked: "Mark, is he alive?" Mark checked if Mac was alive and he was still breathing slowly. Mark answered: „Laura he is, I can feel his breathing." Laura said: „It is time to start with our revenge. Mark, bring Mac inside and tie him up with handcuffs, and bind his mouth too. We have to start as soon as possible. When you're ready come to our car. I will be waiting for you." Mark: „I think Mac will wake up soon and we don't want that he's listening to what plan we have for him and Stella. OK, in a moment I'll be finished and we can go to the car together."

The team had finished its work at Mac's apartment and was driving back to the lab. Stella was the boss and gave orders. Stella had to be strong now and not let the fear gain ground. _I have to think positively and pray to God with all my faith, hope and love. My heart tells me Mac is still alive._

Stella was in Mac's office and lost in thought and waiting for an answer, what Sheldon, Danny, Lindsay, Adam and Flack had found. She hoped for good news.

Mac woke up. Mac wished this was a dream and not real. He was trying to open his eyes. When his eyes were open everything he saw was vague and foggy. He shut them and opened them again and now saw clearly. Mac noticed that something was over his mouth so he could not speak and that he was tied up. Mac was looking around where he could be. He saw it was a large room, like left behind a warehouse a long time ago. Mac was trembling because it was cold and thinking of what will happen next_._

_I have to be strong. God give me strength to survive this so I can tell Stella I love her and want us to be together and have a family. The last time I had heard about Laura they had said she had died with my unborn child because she had a car accident. Now she is alive and it had only been a trick. Where is my child, what sex is it, and is it still alive or dead? I have too many questions. _Mac remembered now._ It was the time before I had to join the army. Laura didn't like that I was going. She threatened me if I left for the army we'd separate and I would not see my child. The week began when I was going to do my duty for my country. Before I left __Laura was not there to say goodbye and I knew I had lost her and my unborn child. It was not fair. I hoped when I'd come back she'd understand and forgive me and we'd be a family together, me Laura and the child. But destiny was different. When I was back home I heard the bad news that there had been a car accident and Laura and the unborn child had died. I was broken, lost, had a terrible heartbreak. I didn't want to live but it was Claire who helped me back to the living. Claire giving me a new reason to live, healing my heart, and I was falling in love._


	3. Chapter 3

**Past ghost! 3**

Before Mark and Laura discussed their revenge plan they made love in the car. Mark said: "Are you happy with me darling?" Laura answered: "I am very happy. I love you. It was splendid. You know what I needed, it was YOU, my love. Thanks." Mark said: "You're welcome! I love you too. We both needed that passionate love we made right now." Laura said: "Ok, this moment we have really begun with our revenge. I think Mac is already awake. You have more narcotic and hallucinogenic syringes. We need them for hypnosis and to program Mac so that he will kill a very close person, and Mark, you knew her." Mark was a bit silent and then said: "Stella, the time is coming for you to start to cry. We need both to break mentally as well as physically and we begin with Mac. Mac will help a lot when we are ready with him. He'll do what we command him to do. Now Laura you can kiss me." Before kissing him Laura said: "Mac is an ex-Marine and it's not going to be easy but I think we know how he loves Stella and we can take advantage of that. You said you had experience with hypnosis and programming and that is a very big help." Now came a lovely kiss.

The whole team was now in Mac's office. Stella was sitting in Mac's seat and looked at everyone, waiting for what they had to say, news and results. Sheldon was first, he said: "I had found a syringe near the door and I have analyzed that syringe's contents. It was a very strong narcotic compound. I think it was because of its fast influence and fast effect on Mac's system that he became weak and unconscious." Stella said: "Mac is an ex-Marine, how could he not notice that someone was behind him? Maybe someone was before him and Mac knew that person." Danny said: "I have the tape from Mac's apartment building. Let's see if we can find out who was there and kidnapped Mac." They all looked at the monitor observantly now to find any key that could help find Mac. Stella rose from her seat to look at the person who was behind Mac and injected him. Stella said: "Danny, stop the tape and go back a bit. Stop now." _These deep blue eyes I know from somewhere but I can not recall where. _Stella said: "Adam, I need you to take that picture, and can you take that man who is behind Mac and get a larger picture of his face and especially his eyes. And now let's see the rest of the tape. Adam answered: "Yes, I can do that later." They all continued watching that tape.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI:NY characters. I own onely Mark and Laura!Have a nice time with readung!**

**Past ghost! **

Laura and Mark went back inside the warehouse with all their equipment to begin with brainwashing Mac, mind control with hypnosis and programming. Mac was tired. He had a terrible headache, his body was attacked by pain especially in his tied-up hands and legs. Mac was thinking, _calm before the storm_. Mac's eyes were wide when he saw what equipment they brought into the warehouse. Mac was remembering something, _it was when I was in the war and enemies held me and a couple of soldiers from my group captive and tried to get information and a location by brainwashing, mind control, torture, electroshock, beating, and it was too painful but we had been saved from there. O GOD no, it cannot happen again. I know I am one fated to die. I hope Stella and the team will find something in my apartment that helps them find me still alive. I have to be brave and not give up, not let Laura and that man have victory over me._

Laura asked: "Mark, with what do we start?" Mark answered: "We'll break Mac down in three stages, beginning with the body, then memory and soul. For it to be effective we'll use torture, powerful drugs, hypnosis, electroshock, death threats and rape so Mac will submit to us. Laura said: "It is a brilliant idea and Mark I trust you totally." Mark answered: "Thanks my love. Are we ready to start with the plan? We have all necessary equipment in the warehouse .Laura said: "I want to begin and watch how Mac will beg that we end his life or let him free. I see Mac-boy is awake. Mark, can you see what kind of fear he has in his eyes?" Mark answered: "I think surely he knows what is coming now." Laura said: "Stella must wait a bit for our revenge. I think she's already suffering not knowing where her love Mac is. Mark, you love me and not Stella. If you lie to me I'll kill you, keep that in mind." Mark came closer and said: "Of course I love you and not Stella. Before we had a really sweet and passionate time together in the car. Don't doubt me. Stella is my past and Laura, Mac is your past." Laura said: "All right! I love you too and now hug me tightly and kiss me."

Stella and the team had finished watching the tape. Stella was close to crying but she did not let one teardrop fall. _I need to be brave for Mac and the team. _Adam was going to work on what Stella had asked him before to do. Stella said: "We know now what exactly happened with Mac. Mac was kidnapped. We saw that there were two people, one man and one woman. The man was dressed completely in black and had a ski mask on, and the woman too was dressed all in black." Sheldon said: "The woman had a gun aimed directly at Mac." Danny said: "Something is very weird, Mac had not moved, like he knew that woman." Stella told him: "Danny you are right. Mac's eyes looked like he was surprised and later showed fear." Lindsay said: "It's strange that Mac had not noticed that behind him was a man with a syringe. Mac is an ex-marine, he would be fast to react. Now we know that Mac knew that woman with the gun." Stella was thinking, _who was that man with those powerful blue eyes. He looks familiar. I hope Adam will find something._


	5. Chapter 5

**Past ghost 5**

For one moment all was silent. Flack broke that silence and said: "For Mac's case I found one eyewitness. She's an old woman, her name is Mary. Mary said she saw two people, one woman and one man, they wore black clothing. The woman had green eyes and the man had blue eyes. The woman was holding a gun in her hand. Later she saw how that man was carrying Mac outside. Mary saw the car and it was a dark blue Sedan. License plate number starts with AK and the last number was 6, she didn't remember more." Stella said: "Thanks for the information, Flack. Can you investigate with Danny? Find that car and driver's name fast. It is hope for Mac, that we can find him on time." Flack said to Stella: "Stella, don't ever give up hope, have faith. Mac is a fighter, an ex-marine and he has experience. He has more lives than a cat." Flack had made Stella feel better but she was still worrying.

Mark and Laura came closer to Mac. Laura had a big smile on her face. Mac didn't like that smile. He knew now his time was coming. Mac was praying to God_. I hope that Stella's love can help me, save me from that evil, Laura and that man. They are up to no good, I can see their faces and feel it. They want to hurt me, maybe use me with intent to hurt another. _Mac was looking at that man, he was somehow familiar, especially his deep blue eyes. _I have seen him somewhere. O NO, IT CAN'T BE MARK WHO HAD DATED STELLA. O GOD NO._ _Mark knows I loved Stella and was very jealous about them together. It was a very scary break-up with Stella and Mark. Mark was threatening Stella that he would take revenge. I remember how Stella was beaten mentally and physically. I was with her and tried to support her. Like Stella had supported me when I lost Claire. It was a long time ago, when Stella was a different Stella. Now I know evil Laura wants revenge on me and Mark wants revenge on Stella. Now I am really afraid. I need to escape from here that they can not use me for taking revenge on Stella. I need to save Stella and myself. But I am tied up and I need to know what happened with my unborn child and why Laura wants to take revenge on me._

Mark and Laura noticed Mac was far away with his thoughts. Laura said: "Mark, slap Mac in the face strongly. We need his attention now." Mark said nothing and did what Laura ordered. Suddenly Mac felt pain on his right cheek like someone had slapped him. Laura was smiling and said: "Hi Mac boy, it's time to wake up." Laura saw that Mac wanted to speak but he could not. Laura said: "No, we won't let you speak before I and Mark start with the first stage of revenge. I don't want to listen to your screaming. Mark, you have the honor to start now with beating him. But Mark, let him still live, we have a lot to do with Mac boy. I think Mac will like what we'll do with him. Ok, I like to watch how my lovely Mark will weaken my ex-boyfriend." Mark said to Laura: "I will make you proud of me, and I enjoy hurting him." Mark began with beating and torture. Mac was feeling terrible pain, becoming more with each beat, more painful; he was sweating and blood was coming from his wounds. Mark was beating his entire body. Mac tried to be brave and resist, but it was pointless. More resisting, more beating. Mac gave up physically. Mac saw only how Laura was smiling when Mark beat and tortured him. Mac was thinking now of Stella and her love. _I know Stella loves me, and hope she will with how I look now. When I survive I need a lot of healing and hope Stella and the team will help me_.

Mac was beginning to lose consciousness. When Mac passed out he saw Claire. Claire was saying: "Mac, it's not your time yet, you need to be tough. I will be with you when Stella and the team find you. I know Laura and Mark will be hurting you more painful, but Mac you need to be strong, have faith and hope. Now I can not tell you more. I love you, Mac. You are my brave marine and a good man." Mac was confused. Mac said: "I love you too, Claire." Claire said: "Mac, you need to give Stella a chance. I know Stella loves you. Bear in mind you're not betraying me. When all this is over, give me your word that you will tell Stella that you love her. If not I will come back to haunt you, Mac. One more thing, Mark and Laura will make you do something when they are ready with you later, but remember, you have no guilt. You will not remember speaking with me but your heart will and you will make the right decision with Stella. Now I have to go. I and angels will be watching over you." Mac was still and listened to Claire. Claire was so beautiful and white like an angel. Mac said: "Claire I will always love you and I know I am not betraying you. I'll do everything possible too be strong, have hope and faith, and escape from Laura and Mark and testify to Stella I love and need her." Claire was disappearing and said: "Mac, I believe you, and be brave. Bye!!!" Mac was feeling peace now with Claire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Past ghost 6**

Suddenly Stella felt terrible pain in her heart and a wound in her soul. _Like a sharp knife is cut through my heart._ _Something is very wrong._ _No, Mac, it cannot happen. Mac, my love you need to survive. Please God, you need to help him with your angels. _Stella was heart-broken now. _I have to go see if_ _Adam has made progress with the pictures and I hope I recognize that man who had such deep blue eyes. Somehow he made me shiver and worry, like I know that strange man. I need to think more and go back into my past quickly if he is one of the boyfriends I was together with._ Stella was now walking into her office fast and searched pictures of her ex-boyfriends_. I know I have all pictures some place. I have to be quick because Mac's life is at stake. _Stella was busy now.

Laura saw Mac was passing out and said nothing. When Mac was blacked out Laura told Mark: "Hey Mark, you can stop. Let Mac boy recover a bit then we can continue with the next part." Mark answered: "All right, I stop the beating and torture. When Mac wakes up we go on with the next part. Mac is now too weak physically and it is now easy to break Mac mentally." Laura said: "Mark, we can start preparing for the next stage, or do it later and go eat something now. I think it will take Mac time to wake up." Mark answered: "Laura, we'll go and eat. Hurting Mac has made me hungry and we can prepare the next part a bit later." They leave Mac alone.

Adam was working hard on the tape_. To get pictures from it and hope that Stella can identify the unknown man and we find Mac soon. Mac is really good, caring and honest. He's like the father I always wanted. My own father was bad and cruel. _Adam felt a shiver going through all of his body when he thought about him. _Now I have to stop thinking and do my work the best I can. _Adam was working and had made some progress with the pictures and it was time to go to Stella and show her. Adam was a little nervous when he went to look for Stella.

When Laura and Mark drove back from dinner Mark asked: "What do you think, is he awake or still unconscious?" Laura answered: "I think we'll see when we are back in the warehouse. Mac is strong and we must make him weaker and go forward with our plan. I have a bad feeling and it is never wrong. It is always realized and we don't have much time. When we are back you start immediately with the next step; brainwash, mind control with powerful drugs and later we send lovely pictures for dear Stella to see how her sweet Mac's condition is, and a letter with some information when Mac is ready for the last step, to kill Stella." Mark said: "Laura, I love you so much. I think you are right, Mac and Stella need to die. We'll make our revenge plan work. I have something that will make Mac easily kill Stella when we have him brainwashed and mind-controlled, and later that interesting video clip that I have downloaded from an Internet website where Stella has sex with a strange fellow and it is not Mac. Laura, I want to surprise you so that you are proud of me." Laura was a bit still and then said: "Mark, I love you, never doubt that. Mac is my past and Stella is your past and we take revenge because they deserve it. It is Mac's fault that I can never have children and you know why and it is still hard to speak about, and I cannot stand it that Mac is happy with Stella and maybe in the future they have children that I cannot have with you, Mark " Laura was angry and near crying. Mark was comforting Laura, kissing her and saying: "I love you, and Laura, I will be with you forever. You are more important than a child. Never forget, I LOVE YOU. We are together and we die together." Mark stopped the car and kissed Laura more passionately and they ended up with sweet love making in the car again.

Lindsay and Danny were in the break room. Lindsay had something to say to Danny that was very important for both. Lindsay was nervous and near crying. Danny asked: "Lindsay, what happened? I am here with you and I will help you. Please tell me." Lindsay was still for a bit and finally answered: "Danny, you are going to be a father. I am pregnant with your child." Danny was in shock. This was really unexpected. _It is really bad timing that Mac is missing and I am happy that I'm going to be a father._ Lindsay said: "Danny???" Danny answered: "Really, Lindsay, I am happy." Danny was hugging and kissing Lindsay passionately now. Danny touched Lindsay tummy and made a vow to the unborn, _I will make you and your mummy a happy family._ Danny and Lindsay were both excited and didn't notice that Flack, Adam, Stella and Sheldon were looking at them inquiringly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Past ghost 7**

When Laura and Mark came back to the warehouse they saw that Mac was still unconscious. Laura said: "Look, Mac is sleeping. Can you bring a bucket with water? It will wake him up and we can go forward with our plan." Mark answered: "It is a good idea, I will be back in a moment with a bucket of water." Mark was gone. Laura was watching Mac and thinking. _Mac, you are guilty and you need to be taught a lesson. In the past you were my only love but yours was the army, not me and the unborn. Now it is time to take revenge. I can not let you be happy with Stella and have a child that I can not have any more. I will not tell you what happened, if your child is alive or dead. _

Flack was the first to say something: "What is it, Danny and Lindsay?" Now Lindsay and Danny noticed they were not alone any more. Lindsay said to Danny: "Tell them, they are our friends and colleagues." Danny said: "Ok, me and Lindsay will be parents. Lindsay is pregnant with my child." For one moment all was silent! Then everyone began to smile and they went to congratulate Danny and Lindsay, hugging them and wishing them lots of happiness. Stella was thinking, _it's a happy moment but it ends fast because Mac is still missing._ Stella said: "We are happy for Danny and Lindsay but we still have to find Mac and I have a bad feeling." Everyone was looking serious now.

Mark was back and in his hand was a bucket with cold water. Laura said: "Mark, when I count to three then you throw the water over Mac. Ok, one two three NOW, Mark." Laura and Mark laughed when they saw the look on Mac's face. Mac was conscious now, his whole body trembling, wet and cold. Mac felt _that I cannot bear it any more, my body is weak._ Mac remembered Claire _that it will be alright and I need to be strong and brave for Stella. It is awful to see how Mark and Laura are laughing at me. _Laura said to Mac: "Mac boy, it is good that you are awake, we can start with the next part and I tell you that you will enjoy what Mark is going to do. One more thing, if you promise, Mac, that you will be a good boy we'll take the gag from your mouth, just nod your head." Mac was nodding his head. Laura said: "Mark, take it off." When Mac's mouth was freed he took a deep breath. It hurt and Mac said the first words: "WHY? Laura!!!" Suddenly Laura hit Mac in the face and said: "Silence! You only speak when I tell you." Mac was surprised, it was quite a painful hit_. Laura is strong. _Mac answered: "Yes, Laura!" Laura said: "Now, Mac boy, Mark will show you how smart he is with his instrument. Mark, you can begin now." Mark answered: "I was waiting so long and after all I can start. It will be fun." Mac was shivering when Mark came closer and rolled up the sleeve of Mac's right arm. When Mac looked up he saw how Laura was filling a syringe with a powerful drug. _No drugs, I have to be strong and calm down, not give up. Please God, help me and make that Stella and my team arrive quickly. I don't know how long I can bear that. Mark and Laura are like the devil himself. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Past ghost 8**

Adam said: "Stella, I have got the pictures ready." Adam handed the pictures to Stella. Stella answered: "Thank you, Adam." Stella was leaving for her office. While Stella was walking she looked at the pictures. _That man is looking so familiar with these deep blue eyes._ Stella sat in her seat and laid the pictures on the desk, one moment later she saw a picture on her table. It was of a man who Stella had dated and it had been a terrible break up. _Dear Lord, it can't be HIM __**…**_ Stella was now checking both pictures. They were very similar, exactly the same deep blue eyes. Stella was shocked, trembling and close to crying, it was like a nightmare now that man was Mark Duval, her ex. _Poor Mac, we need to find him fast. Mark is violent and dangerous, and who is that female? Mac, hold on my love, we are coming to rescue you. Now I need to go and inform the team and we can start with the search for Mark and that strange woman, it was like Mac knew her._ Stella stood up and ran to the team to tell them that important news.

Mac was disturbed, confused, hungry, thirsty, shivering, sweating, in a lot of pain and bleeding because that was Mark's and Laura's intention. Mac noticed that Laura was taking photos. Mac thought _it is because they'll send pictures to Stella. _All of a sudden Laura said: "Mac boy, I want you to smile. I'll send pictures so your sweet Stella can see how happy you are." Mac did not smile because he could not smile, his mouth hurting badly. Laura had taken all the pictures and said: "Mark, you can continue with your work." Mac was barely conscious, it was really powerful drugs for mind control and brainwashing and saying only_** I HAVE TO KILL STELLA. **__I can not do that, I LOVE Stella with all my heart and soul. I hope they will not break me completely that I really kill Stella. I am close to losing my mind,__mind;__ the drugs and Laura only influence me more and more. I am confused. I whisper NO, NO, NO _but Laura repeated: "Mac boy, yes you will kill Stella. She has cheated on you with another man and they had fantastic sex together." Mac only said: "NO." Laura had enough. Laura said: "Mark, can you give Mac a stronger dosage. And put up the projector now, it's time to show Mac what Stella really is." Mark did exactly what Laura had said. Mac was afraid and had a terrified face_. This is my end and later Stella's._ Mac was near a collapse when Mark injected him. Mark was saying: "Laura, you can start with hypnosis and I put on the projector and show that website with Stella and another man." Laura said nothing to Mark and focused only on Mac now. Laura was close to Mac's ear and said: "Mac boy, your time has arrived and you will kill Stella. Stella does not love you. She only lied to you, Mac. Mac, you loved only Claire and it was Stella who killed your Claire and now, Mac, you must take revenge and kill Stella." Mac was really confused. Laura noticed that it would not take much longer and Mac would be in a hypnotized state and do what they tell him to. Mark was nearing Laura and saying: "All is ready for the show." Laura answered:" Ok!!! Only a bit more time and Mac is ready for Stella with another man. Mark, can you print that picture that I took of Mac before? When Mac is ready to kill Stella then we send the picture to Stella and info where she can find Mac alone, and Mac will kill her with his gun." Laura said to Mac: "It is time we come close to our purpose.

Stella was nearing the team to tell them what she had found so they could finally rescue Mac. Stella saw a little hope now and was silently praying that they wouldn't be too late. Stella said: "Listen everybody, I have found out who that man in the picture is, it is my ex Mark Duval. But we still have to find out who this strange woman is. Flack and Danny, can you search for more info about her and when you find something let me know." Flack answered: "All right Stella, we will keep you posted." Stella said to Adam: "Thank you Adam, they were good pictures but now we go and see what our computer can find about Mark Duval_._"_ I need to be brave and not show how terrible__I am really feeling now._


	9. Chapter 9

**Past ghost 9**

Laura was speaking with Mac. Laura said: "Mac boy, you need to kill Stella! Mac, you can now watch yourself what a traitor she really is. Stella made love with another man. How can Stella love you? Mac, I'm helping you. Mac, it is the right decision to kill Stella." Laura was successfully brainwashing Mac so that he was already saying more yes than no. Mac became more and more whirlwind confused. Mac was losing his mind and serving under what Laura and Mark were telling him. Mac's heart was saying no and his brain quite yes. _What is the truth and what is a lie? I am losing my strength. Who is that woman that tells me to kill Stella? Who is Stella, my wife, lover, friend? _Laura was now leaving Mac and saying to Mark that it was time to show Mac that scene. Lauracame back and said: "Look, Mac boy, and when that ends you will surely then kill Stella. Now, Mac boy, have a good time." Mac said nothing and was watching the projection of how Stella and Frankie made love. Mac was close to crying, mad, angry and saying no, no, no. Mark and Laura were watching Mac and saw that he was ready for the last step and it was to kill Stella. Mark said to Laura: "The pictures are prepared." Laura was kissing Mark and answered: "Great, now it is time to send the pictures to Stella and write that she can come here and Mac will end Stella's life. I see Mac is ready. I can see Mac hates Stella, look at his face how he is watching that screen."

The computer showed the results for Mark Duval. Mark Duval was married to Laura Smith Duval. Stella asked: "Adam, can you search for Laura Smith Duval. I have a feeling that it is the same woman who had held the gun in those pictures." Adam started immediately to search the system for information on that woman. Adam found a picture, printed it out and handed it to Stella. Stella started to compare the pictures. Finally Stella was sure that woman was Laura Smith Duval. Adam said: "I have found something. Laura had a past with our boss Mac Taylor." Stella was now looking at that information. Stella was thinking _Mac had said that everything is connected and it really is. Mark and Laura want only revenge._ _It is time we find the location where Mac is held. I hope he is still alive. I think he is alive and I have a feeling Mark wants to do something to me still. _Stella was far away with her thoughts and didn't notice when Sheldon ran into the office and had an envelope in his hand that was addressed to Stella.

Lindsay and Danny were still in the break room and holding each other. Lindsay asked: "What you think it is, girl or boy? Danny, I am scared." Danny answered: "Lindsay, important is that you and the unborn are fine and in good health. I am scared too but we are together and it will be alright. Now we have to help find Mac. Hope he is still alive. Lindsay, bear in mind that I love you." Lindsay said: "I love you too, Danny. I am worried for Stella. What will happen if Mac is not alive? I know hope dies last. I think Mac and Stella belong together forever." Danny kissed Lindsay and answered: "We'll find Mac and he is alive for Stella's sake. Now we go and find Stella rapidly, see if there is news." Lindsay and Danny kissed again and left the break room together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Past ghost 10**

Laura and Mark were looking at how Mac was watching the end of Stella and Frankie making love. Mac was really mad and all his body was shivering and the pain was killing him. Mac's soul was broken. All Mac heard was _Mac, you have to kill Stella! It is the right decision. _Laura was coming near Mac and looking directly into his blue eyes. _Ooh, Mac, look at you. You are worth nothing. You never knew what happened to your child. Mac, you are a hopeless soul. You are not a strong, brave Marine. I take revenge and I'm glad Mark is helping me. I'd like to see Stella's face now when she's looking at your pictures. _Laura was touching Mac's face and whispering into his ear: "Mac boy, are you ready for your mission to kill Stella? Mac, you are a brave warrior." Mac was silent and later answered: "Yes, I have to kill Stella!" _Mac's brain said yes but his heart was saying no. Stella, why have you betrayed me with another man? I am not sure anymore. Maybe Laura only wants to use me. I have a bad feeling. God help me. I am so weak; give me strength and help me make a fair decision. _Laura was smiling and said: "Mac you are good, soon it will start. Mark you can now untie Mac and bring his gun."

Sheldon said: "Stella, you have just received a letter." Stella was putting on gloves and took the envelope and opened it. What Stella saw were horrible pictures and Stella cried out only his name _**MAC, it can't be true. No, Mac.**_ Mac was so weak, tortured, bloody, sweating and lost. Mac was tied up. Mac's eyes were pleading for help. Only Stella could read from Mac's eyes because she knew Mac intimately. _O God, why does Mac have to suffer so much? God help him._ _Mac, I'll come soon with the team and save you,_ _you just need to hold on. _Now Stella was reading the letter.

_Dear Stella! _

_How do you feel? Know that lovely Mac is in our hands. I'd love to see your face now how you're looking at the pictures of your dear Mac. Do you want to rescue Mac? You must come alone, if not I will personally **KILL MAC.** I have no problem with that. Mark is a magnificent help to destroy you and Mac boy. Mark loves me, not you. Stella, you made a mistake when you left Mark behind. I think you know that place; it is an old warehouse just outside New York City. Here is your map and the time too when you can find and save Mac, come alone or seriously I will kill Mac._

_Bye Stella_!!!!

It had been written on a pc using WordPad.

Now all the team was together and saw the pictures of Mac and Stella was very intensely reading the letter and her hands were shivering a little. Lindsay was coming near Stella and said: "Stella, it is news from Mac. Stella, you must be strong. We will all support you. Now tell us what that letter is saying." Stella was still and then answered: "I don't know what to do; Mark and Laura want me to come to the destination alone. If I don't come alone Laura will for sure KILL MAC. It cannot happen that I lose Mac. I have to think about what to do next." Flack said: "No Stella, you are not alone; we all think about what is the best possibility to save Mac and you, Stella. I think Laura and Mark have an evil plan and it is about revenge. I think they want both you and Mac dead. Stella, you will not go alone for sure." Lindsay was hugging Stella. Now all the team was in deep thought. Stella said: "Ok, but I don't have much time before I have to go. It is the first clue for Mac and from the pictures you can see that Mac is in really bad shape. We need medical assistance." Sid said: "We have to pray to God and put Mac's and Stella's life in his hands." Danny said: "Stella needs a bulletproof vest. They want only revenge. I think Mac has been brainwashed." Sheldon looked at the pictures and said: "I can see Mac has a lot of needle marks on his hands. I think Danny is right, Mac was brainwashed and they used some powerful drugs on Mac." Adam said: "We can have you wired, with a microphone and camera. We can hide it in your clothes or somewhere that they cannot see. We can hear and see what you hear and see and when it gets risky then we go in and rescue Stella and Mac." All the team was silent and thinking. Stella spoke first: "Adam, you're a genius; I will use that, a bulletproof vest and go in alone. But you will be my and Mac's backup. Sorry Lindsay, you cannot come, it is too risky for you and the unborn. Flack, Danny and Sheldon, organize the backup and rescue. Now, we have little time, let's start to rescue Mac. Mark and Laura were clear what they will do to our boss, friend and love Mac." _Mac, we are coming to save you, my love. Mac, you need to be strong and hold on. Mac, I love you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Past ghost 11**

Mac saw that Mark and Laura were away and talking. Laura said: "It is time, soon Stella will be here and I don't trust Stella that she will come alone. I have a bad feeling. I want to say I love you, don't forget that." Mark answered: "I love you too, darling. Laura, I am very proud. You are my only love." They were kissing. After the kiss Laura said: "Mark, it was right to take revenge. Mac and Stella deserve it. I don't regret anything. Mark, if Mac doesn't kill Stella then Mac kills himself or I will kill him and you will then kill Stella." Laura looked at her watch and said: "Mark, it is time soon. Mark, are you ready, you have all guns and the bomb ready to let explode and the car ready to start?" Mark was listening and answered: "All is ready and the bomb is set that I can let it explode when the time is right, the car is nearby and ready for our ride to dreamland. Laura, I love you." Laura said: "I love you to, Mark." They kissed more passionately and could not stop.

Laura was giving Mac a little water to drink and said: "Mac, you are a good boy and have earned water before you kill Stella. Mac, you saw that tape with Stella and the other man. You saw how Stella enjoyed the pleasure that another gave, Mac. Mac, you are a brave warrior and you know if you can not shoot Stella you have the responsibility to kill yourself because you must not fall into the enemy's hands, Stella's." Mac's eyes looked hurt, angrily pleading that all this was only a lie and not true. _I need to pull myself together. My heart says this woman is evil and only wants to hurt but I need to play along and find out what is true._ _It was really sickening when they both kissed. My body is killing me with a lot of pain. I don't know how much more I can take. _

Mark had freed Mac and said: "Don't do anything stupid or you will not survive." Laura said: "Stand up. It is time soon. Now I give you your gun and your mission, soldier, is to kill Stella." Mac had difficulties with standing up. It took a long time until he stood. Mac saw how they observed him_. I feel very cold and I'm shivering all over._ _It is very difficult to_ _hold my_ _gun._ _For now I can't do anything. Now my mission starts. Please God, help me, I need to be strong and brave; my heart says don't trust that woman. _

Now Stella was on the way. Stella was not alone; she was with Danny and Hawkes. Both saw how intense the pressure on Stella was and that she was near breaking point. Hawkes said: "Stella, we know Mac is alive." Stella answered: "How much longer? You all saw in the picture that Mac is in bad shape. I know Mac is a fighter. Mac does not deserve the revenge that Laura and Mark have planned. I hope to God everything will be alright. I love him. I cannot lose him." Danny and Hawkes were silent. They knew Stella and Mac were in love, both didn't deserve to suffer. They deserved happiness. Hope all will be all right for Mac's and Stella's sake, we can not lose them. Danny said: "Mac was a Marine and he's like a cat with nine lives. Stella, may God help you and Mac. We support you and won't leave you and Mac behind." Hawkes said: "It is nice that you and Mac love each other. Now Stella, we have to rescue Mac. Stella, are you ready? It is hard but you are brave and strong, Stella, and Mac needs you. Now let us take a minute and pray that you and Mac will be safe, all the team is behind you and we hear everything and when it becomes risky we'll come in and save you." Stella said later: "Now I need to drive alone. We have neared our destination. Thank you for your help and support." Danny and Hawkes said: "Be safe!" and hugged Stella. Stella was alone in the car now. _Mac, I am coming to rescue you, my love. God, it is now in your hands what will happen next. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Past ghost 12**

Claire was in heaven on a cloud with God and watching what was happening over there where Mac and Stella were and a little away the team ready to rescue them. God had heard Mac and Stella pray and God had sent to Mac and Stella Guardian Angels. Claire said thanks that God cared and sent spiritual strength for both. Claire was watching Mac and how tired he was, his eyes were telling he was confused that evil Laura wanted Mac to lose his love Stella. Claire was using her ability as an angel and blocked what Laura was saying about Stella and was sending love to Mac's heart and soul that Mac sensed Stella's love and caring. Hope Mac will feel it when he sees Stella and will not do anything bad as evil Laura and Mark want him to. God was saying: "Claire my child, goodness will win over evil. Mac and Stella have a destiny together. Now we need to pray and have good faith and all will be alright. Now we watch and pray."

Mac, Laura and Mark were waiting for Stella to arrive at her destination. Laura said: "Mac boy, it is time to show what a really good warrior you are and Mac, you will show me when you shoot Stella straight into the heart. Stella has caused you a lot of pain." Mark said: "Now Stella comes here and we begin with the final revenge, Laura." Laura said: "Yes Mark, all is ready, that bomb too? I love you." Mark said: "Laura, I love you too and the bomb is ready. It takes only one push and it will detonate." Mac was listening and caught that _here is a bomb, that can't be good_. _I feel that on both sides there are like angels, they give me strength and my heart and soul feel a warm touch and I may not surrender but I feel that I am not alone, I have support. Somebody whispered into my ear: 'Mac, you need to know Stella loves you and you love her. Laura only wants revenge with Mark. Mac, I believe in you, and be brave.'_ _I am confused now and the last word I have heard before, no, it can't be Claire_. _Suddenly my heart and mind are clear, I can not betray. I need to go along because my and Stella's life is at stake._

Stella was finally at the place where Mac was held captive. Stella was feeling how a cold shiver was running all through her. _Now at last I can see Mac again face-to-face. It was a long time ago. Mac was happy before he was kidnapped. The picture was horrible. I hope to be strong to face that evil Mark and Laura who want only revenge. Suddenly I feel that on both sides there are like angels who give support and courage. I am walking to the door and hope Adam's little thing sees all important details. God, now my and Mac's life is in your hands, please save us, you know that I love Mac with all my heart. _

Now it is starting. Who will win? Who will lose?


	13. Chapter 13

**Past ghost 13**

Laura and Mark saw Stella was just on schedule. They were ready for if Mac did not kill Stella. Mark would kill Stella and Laura would kill Mac. The end would be a big explosion so that no one could identify who died.

Stella saw Mac. _O my God, this is not my Mac, he looks so different. I want to kill that Laura now for what she and Mark have done to Mac. Why is it that Mac is aiming his gun at me? Now I understand, they want that Mac kills me._

Laura said: "Hi Stella, finally we meet! Stella, you came alone, you know if not what will happen to Mac boy. You can see how we care for your love. Mac does not love you because you betrayed him with another man. Mark, can you show that tape now?"

Stella saw it and was stunned _it was me and Frankie who made love._ _How did they find that tape of me and Frankie? And they showed that to Mac. For sure Mac is brainwashed and I need to think fast how to cut that spell and show that I am not an adulterer and I love him. Laura and Mark will pay for that revenge and what they did to Mac. Mac is so tired, bleeding, sweating and trembling. Mac needs a doctor and fast. Now it's time to act. _

Laura was looking at Stella how she was watching the tape. _Now I and Mark can finally hurt Stella and Mac too. There is no going back now; it is time to end what we started._

Mac was looking at Stella._ My heart feels that I know her and I cannot hurt her. No, not that tape again. It will destroy me when I have to watch that tape again; Stella with another man, but that man is a criminal. I remember it is Frankie, Stella's ex-boyfriend who wanted to kill Stella and nearly succeeded. Now I am like Frankie wanting to kill Stella. No, it is not right._

Mark and Laura were together and they were now holding guns ready to shoot and before they shared a last kiss with each other.

Laura said: "Mac boy, now it is time to shoot Stella, if you don't you know what you must do to yourself."

Now Mac was looking directly into Stella's eyes. Stella saw Mac was fighting with himself what to do. Stella spoke the first words: "Mac, don't do that. It is not right. Mac, you always fight for justice. Mac, it is not you, Laura and Mark brainwashed you. Mac, remember I love you with all my heart, don't give up. Laura is your past. She wants only revenge with Mark's help. Mac, you are a good man and it is not right to kill me."

Laura was becoming more angry and screamed at Stella: "Shut up! Mac boy, don't listen to her. She is a liar. Mac, you know me, I don't lie, you have a mission and you are a warrior, you will execute your order. Now for the last time, shoot Stella!"

Mac was really confused. _Who do I have to believe? Which woman tells me the truth? I want this to finally end, I am so tired, in pain and shivering, my body is weak but I need to make a choice. I can no longer hold the gun. God help me now._ One voice spoke_: Mac, you need to listen to your heart and it will show you the right way, which woman is telling the truth and she makes your life happy and supports you. _Now Mac was looking at both women and last looked at Stella and said with a weak voice: "I will not kill Stella. I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART. Why do you want revenge, Laura? What happened to you? You are not the Laura who I knew. What happened to my unborn child? Mac was becoming more angry and lost.

Laura had a feeling that Mac would not shoot Stella. Laura screamed: "Mac, you deserved that revenge. You abandoned me when you joined the army. I was pregnant with your child. I will never tell you what happened with that child. You are guilty because as a result I cannot have children anymore. Mac, you don't deserve love and we wanted to destroy your love. Poor Claire who lived with you, you didn't deserve her too. Life has changed me and I am happy that I and Mark have carried out our revenge plan. Mark, it is time. Mac is so weak; he is a coward who cannot execute his order."

All hell was open now. There was shooting, screaming.

The rescue team was over there. Mac was running.

Stella was screaming: "Mac, look out." But it was too late. Suddenly he felt pain in his hand and blood, but before that Mac shot Mark and Mark fell on the floor dead. Mac was shouting: "Flack, go to Mark he was holding a bomb, push his hand." Mac was exhausted and getting weaker and his vision was vague but he heard. Laura said: "Mac boy, look!" Mac looked and saw that Laura was holding Stella and her gun was directly on Stella's temple.

Mac said: "No Laura. Don't do that. Let Stella go now. You can take me, not Stella."

Laura answered: "Mac, I saw you shoot Mark and when I shoot Stella then we will be even. Mac, I don't want you, you are nothing, you are a coward." Mac saw that Danny was behind Laura and was every moment making the choice when to seize Laura.

Mac was near breaking down and said: "Please Laura, don't do that. I love you, Stella." Mac passed out.

Stella hit Laura in the stomach now and Danny caught Laura but before she managed to shoot herself in the temple and was dead.

Stella was running to Mac who had passed out. Hawkes was already checking on Mac and screaming _Mac needs to get to the hospital and now. Mac has lost a lot of blood. Help me transport Mac to the helicopter,_ _there is emergency_ _equipment. Stella, you can come along. _Stella was saying: "Mac, I love you. Mac, you are a brave man. Mac, you need to hold on." Stella was holding Mac's hand, praying and crying.

Mac was now in the helicopter and suddenly his heart stopped. Hawkes started with reanimation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Past ghost 14**

Stella was in shock: "Mac, you cannot die. Mac, fight for your life. Mac, I love you and need you. God, please don't take Mac."

Mac was in a tunnel and he was walking. A long way in front of him was light and like an angel figure was waiting for him_. I am not dead or am I? What happened with me? Is Stella alive or dead? I have a lot of questions… _

Claire knew that Mac will have a last chance here but it was not yet Mac's time. Mac's place was next to Stella and on earth. Claire was thankful to God for seeing Mac and telling him it will be alright. _Mac, I love you forever but I am thankful you are now with Stella._

Now Mac had moved forward and saw it was Claire. Mac was more stunned and confused_. I am really dead and in heaven. No, it can't be true. Claire is so beautiful, like an angel. _

Claire said: "Hi Mac! Mac, don't be afraid. I know you are now at the end of the tunnel and ahead are heaven's doors. Mac, you are not dead and not alive, you are in between. Mac, I have an important question for you: Mac, do you want to go back to your life and live with Stella and love her? Mac, take your time. Mac, it is your decision. Mac, I will not be mad if you go home."

Mac was thinking: _Again I have to decide what I do. It is a little hard. Claire was my life before Stella. Stella was with me when I had a very difficult time when Claire died. Stella gave new meaning to life and it took time to fall in love. I don't want to lose her. I made a decision, I want to go back and be with Stella and the team. _

Claire was looking at Mac while he was thinking. Mac's face changed several times, in the end he was smiling and _I know he has made the decision to go home. I am not sad. Mac's life lies ahead. Stella will help Mac's wounds to heal, both mentally and physically and Mac will do the same for Stella. I know with Stella they will be a very happy family and Mac in the future will be dad. All angels and God protect Mac, Stella and the team too and pray for them. _

Mac was looking at Claire now. Mac answered her: "Claire, I have made my decision. It was hard but I want to go home to Stella. I want to live. I am sorry, Claire." Claire hugged Mac and said: "Don't be sorry. It was the right decision. I am happy for you, Mac; you are a brave, caring and lovely man. I know Laura made your life very difficult. Mac, you are not a coward. Laura was evil and only wanted revenge and to hurt you. Time will heal all pain. I know it will be a sad surprise. I know that Laura has not told you what had happened to your child. Mac, it was a girl. Mac, look!" Mac was looking and saw next to Claire was, all white, smiling, such a beautiful girl. Mac was stunned and Claire spoke again: "Mac, this is your daughter Karen Taylor. Her mother was Laura and you are her father." Claire said: "Karen, this is your father Mac. Karen, go and hug your father, make him happy." Karen ran to Mac, hugged him and said: "You are really my father. I love you very much. I am not mad that we didn't know each other before. Now I am happy to meet you." Mac was happy, crying, smiling, hugging and saying: "Karen, my flesh and blood. I am glad I finally meet you. I love you too. It was not right what your mum Laura did but I will forgive her. Karen, you are my beautiful girl. Claire, I thank you, it was really a surprise that I meet my daughter. I had lost my hope to find my child. Claire, I have one request, will you be with Karen like the mum she never had? I'd be happy to know Karen is safe with you, Claire." Claire answered: "Of course I'll be. Mac, don't be worried. I love her like my own child. Mac, it is sad but it is time to go back, Stella is waiting that you wake up. Mac, I will not come to haunt you because you finally told Stella that you love her. Mac, I was near you when Laura and Mark made you suffer really badly. Mac, you will not believe what Laura said; you are a brave, strong and fearless warrior and man. Now give Karen a last hug and go to earth." Claire was crying and smiling when she saw how Mac and Karen, like father and daughter, were hugging and both said good bye to each other. It was sad but now Mac knew that his daughter was in heaven with Claire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Past ghost 15!**

Hawkes was busy with resuscitating. Mac's shoulder was bleeding a lot. Stella was only looking at Mac, crying and shouting: "NO, MAC, YOU HAVE TO LIVE. MAC, I NEED YOU. MAC, I LOVE YOU. MAC, HOLD ON, WE ARE SOON AT THE HOSPITAL. MAC, IT IS NOT YOUR TIME TO GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE." Hawkes said: "Stella, take it easy, it will be alright. Mac is a fighter and he will not leave you alone. Mac loves you too. Stella, pray and have more faith, it is not too late. Now come on and help me put pressure on Mac's shoulder wound. I try with all my power to make that Mac has a chance to live more and you too, Stella." Stella saw how weak Mac was. Mac's eyes were shut. His body was suffering. Suddenly Stella was angry because of what Laura and Mark had done to Mac. _They had no right to take revenge and hurt Mac so badly. If Mac survives, no, Mac survives, doubtless; I need to think more positive. _

Suddenly there were tears coming from Mac's eyes, tears that shed down Mac's face and Mac was smiling. Stella was confused: _Where was Mac? What was he thinking and why was he smiling? No, it can't be, Mac is with Claire. He will not come back. Mac will stay with Claire. _

Stella was nearing Mac's ear and whispered: "Mac, I love you with all my heart and soul. Please come back. Mac, I need you. Mac, you are my family." Stella was coming near Mac and said: "Mac, you are my prince on a white horse. Now I will kiss you and you will come to life." Stella kissed Mac on his lips. Suddenly Stella was feeling like Mac was responding and kissed Stella back. Stella was now in shock. It was a dream, it can't be true. Mac was alive.

Hawkes was looking and saw how Mac and Stella had bound tightly. They deserve to be happy.

Mac whispered: "Stella, Stella I love you." Stella kissed Mac more and said: "Mac, you are really back, hold on, soon we are at the hospital. Mac, you are my lovely prince."

Hawkes said: "Mac, can you hear me? Mac, you feel pain. I'll give you something that will ease the pain." When Mac saw that Hawkes had a syringe in his hands and filled the syringe, Mac's eyes became bigger and Mac started to tremble. Stella saw how suddenly Mac's eyes became big, full of fear and trembling. Stella calmed Mac and said: "Mac, it is alright. Hawkes will not hurt you. Mac, I am with you. Mac, focus on me and not Hawkes with the syringe. I know Laura and Mark hurt you but Hawkes will help you, soothe your pain. Mac, you can trust me. Mac, you trust me?" Mac said: "YES Stella, I trust you but it is difficult." Stella said: "I know, Mac. Mac, you are brave and strong. Mac, it is alright to be afraid. Mac, it is human. Now Mac, you focus only on me and not Hawkes." Stella used all her charm and smiled so that Mac would have all focus on her. Hawkes inserted the syringe and injected Mac. Stella kissed Mac with passion and said: "Mac, it is all right. Now you feel less pain and go to sleep. I will be with you, Mac, I will not go anywhere. Mac, you are now safe. Mac, I love you." Stella was holding Mac and soothing him. Mac's eyes were becoming heavier; it was difficult to keep them open. Mac whispered: "Stella, I love you, I need you and I will not leave you. Stella…." Stella was touching Mac's face and kissed his cheek and said: "Mac, don't fight sleep. When you open your eyes I will be with you. Mac, you are my prince. Now you will sleep and I will hold you." Mac was sleeping now with his dream woman Stella holding him, helping and caring for him. Mac was finally having peace in his heart. _I know my daughter is with Claire. I think if we had had time and not that catastrophe. I would have had a child with Claire in the future, but destiny was different. I am happy to be with Stella now. Stella was helping me when I had a difficult time surviving when Claire died. Now Stella is helping me and caring for me when Laura took revenge. Stella is a wonderful woman. Stella is my princess in my dream land. Stella will be my wife and we will have a family and hopefully kids too. _

The drive to the hospital was now peaceful. Hawkes was checking on Mac. Mac was alive. Hawkes was watching how Stella was touching and calming Mac when he had that bad dream. How Stella's touch was restful for Mac and Mac had not woken up. Now is the start of Mac's healing time. It is good that Stella and the team will help. They won't let Mac down. Hawkes saw they were nearing the hospital, and Mac had to go directly to surgery with his shoulder wound.


	16. Chapter 16

**Past ghost 16**

Mac was now in surgery. It was not easy for Stella to wait for news on Mac. How is Mac's surgery going? It was now more than an hour and Stella was getting more and more nervous. It is time too long. Hawkes was with Stella, supporting her and saying: "Stella, Mac is in good hands now. It will be alright." Stella answered: "Thank you, Sheldon. I just have to see with my own eyes that Mac is OK." It was a little later and all the team was waiting for news on Mac. Stella couldn't sit anymore, she stood up and was pacing. Lindsay stood up to stop Stella and hugged her. Lindsay said: "Stella, you need to trust. Mac is coming a long way. Mac is a survivor. He won't give up. Mac loves you and he is fighting to be with you. Now come, sit down and we wait together for the good news that Mac is alright." Stella answered: "Lindsay, you are right. It is very hard for me. I want to be with Mac." Only fifteen minutes more and Mac's surgeon was coming near Stella and the team. Stella saw the surgeon coming and suddenly was up and ran to her. Stella asked: "How is Mac? Is he alive? Can I see Mac Taylor?" The surgeon said: "Wait one minute. My name is Marta Carlson. I have operated Mac Taylor. There weren't any complications, the surgery went well. Mac Taylor is sleeping now; he had a strong sedative for the pain. Mac Taylor is in hospital room 123. Only one can see him now. I have to go now. If you have a question or there is a problem tell me or nurse Jody Leon, she will pass it on to me." Stella was happy. Lindsay was hugging Stella and saying: "Stella, you go first. We are happy that Mac is alright and now it is time for you both to heal and have all the world's happiness you both deserve. Now quickly go to your warrior and prince Mac." Stella said: "I thank you all for supporting me when Mac was kidnapped and helping to find him." Stella was hugging Sheldon, Danny, Flack and then Lindsay again. All the team was saying 'we were glad to help'. Flack said: "We are happy Mac is alive and you, Stella, are a strong and brave woman like Xena the warrior princess and beautiful like Snow-white; Mac needs a woman like that in his life." Stella was smiling now and was on the way to Mac's hospital room.

Lindsay and Danny were happy that now Mac and Stella were alright. Lindsay and Danny were at home hugging, talking and kissing. Lindsay said: "It is really good Mac is alive and with Stella now. Now we have to tell Mac too we're expecting a child. What you think, our baby's godparents will be Mac and Stella. What do you think, Danny?" Danny said: "Lindsay, I think that is brilliant. Mac and Stella are a good choice. Now the evil Laura and Mark are defeated. I hope Mac and Stella will be a family together and soon have a child or children. Then our kids can play together. Tomorrow we will tell Mac our news. What you think, we go to bed, it was a long day and I want to be with you and cuddle and even make love." Lindsay answered: "Danny, you read my thoughts. Let's go."

Stella was in Mac's hospital room holding Mac's hand and watching Mac sleeping. Stella was happy that Mac was alive but angry with evil Laura who made Mac suffer. Mac's face suddenly changed showing more pain and he said: "NO, NO, HELP, STELLA." Immediately Stella stood up from her chair and soothed Mac, touching his face and saying: "Mac, wake up it is only a bad dream. It is alright, my love. Mac, I am here. Mac, I love you." Mac was now in a little less pain but had not opened his eyes. Stella was hugging Mac and saying again: "Mac, you are safe, I am with you and I am not leaving ever. Please open your beautiful deep eyes and you can see me." Mac was trying to open his eyes and it was difficult but Mac did not give up and now his eyes were open and he saw really Stella was with him, not Laura, _it is my love Stella_. Mac was whispering: "Stella, it is really you, I love you very much." Stella answered: "I know you had a bad nightmare but we will be together and I support you and help you ease your bad dreams and pain with my love, passion, protection, faith, hope …. Mac, you are not weak, you are strong when you show your feelings." Mac was touched and near crying but he was fighting not to, but he was losing the battle because of Stella's tender touching, hugging and speaking. Stella said: "Mac, you are a real man and you can cry, let your tears flow. I love you." Stella was holding and soothing Mac and Mac was crying in Stella's arms.

Much later the night nurse looked into the room and saw Mac and Stella were together in a tight embrace and sleeping. Silently she checked Mac's health and it was alright and she left the room smiling. It was the first step to Mac's spiritual and physical healing, and bonding with Stella with his heart and soul.


	17. Chapter 17

**Past ghost 17**

The next morning Mac wanted to go home. Mac didn't like to be in hospital. Stella was supporting Mac but not letting him win. Stella said: "Mac, my love, I will be with you while you are here. I know you don't like hospitals but you need to think, Mac, it is only good for your health." Mac said: "Stella, I am OK, no more pain. I just need to get out of here. Stella, I want to be with you and do a little work to. I am the boss of the crime lab." Stella said with a serious voice: "No, Mac, you just had surgery on your shoulder, if I'm not mistaken of the right arm. Mac, you need to relax and rest. Mac, it is not a shame to ask for help. I love you, Mac. Don't forget I am your boss until you are completely healthy. Now we wait until your doctor comes and says when you can come home and what you need to do so that healing will not be difficult. Now Mac, you try to sleep some more. I won't go anywhere and the team promised to come visit you today." Mac said: "Ok, Stella, you win, for now. I love you too, Stella." Mac sensed that he needed more sleep. _My eyes are so heavy. It is difficult to keep them open. _Stella was whispering: "Mac, I love you too, now sleep like a baby, have good dreams." Stella kissed Mac and was watching how Mac was sleeping and on his face was a smile. _What is Mac thinking; it has been a long time since Mac smiled so sweetly._

Mac was still sleeping when Dr. Carlson came to visit her patient Mac Taylor. Stella was greeting the doctor. Dr. Carlson was looking at Mac and asking Stella how Mac was. Stella said: "Mac wants to go home. He doesn't like hospitals. I can help Mac; give him all my support, not just with everyday necessary things." Dr. Carlson was near Mac and checking his vitals and said: "Mac's vitals are normal, when he wakes up I'll check his shoulder wound, if there is no infection then he can go home. Stella, I'll give you directions for tomorrow and medicines he must take to ease his pain. Now I have to go, other patients are waiting for my visit. I'll come again later and look at his shoulder wound." Stella said: "Thank you, Dr. Carlson. I'll be waiting and hope everything is alright and it will be good news for Mac if he can go home tomorrow." Dr. Carlson said: "It is good news that Mac is alive. I'll come back later and see how his shoulder is and his condition. Then I can tell you exactly if he needs to stay in hospital longer or if he can go home."

It was later, in the afternoon. Mac was not sleeping. He was talking with Stella when suddenly the door opened and Danny and Lindsay came in. Danny said: "Hi Stella and hi Mac! How are you?" Mac answered as usual: "Hi Danny and Lindsay; I am fine." Mac noticed that Lindsay had a gift in her hand and somehow _Lindsay is different. There's something in the air. She seems bigger like, no it can't be that she is pregnant._ Lindsay said to Danny: "Danny, it is time to tell Mac and give him his present." Danny was a little nervous. Mac said: "Danny, Lindsay, is something wrong?" Danny gave Mac the present and said: "Mac, open the gift then we tell you and it is good news." Mac was now anxious to open his gift. It was difficult to open with only one hand to use. Stella saw Mac had problems with opening the present. Stella was walking to Mac and helping Mac open his gift. Danny and Lindsay were watching how Mac and Stella dealt with opening the present. Mac's eyes glowed with curiosity like a little child's. Lindsay was whispering in Danny's ear: "Danny, they belong together. It is a really cute scene. Now it's time to tell Mac. Danny, are you ready? That we tell Mac the news together." Danny was answering: "Yes Lindsay, we are ready to tell Mac the news that you are carrying my baby and we will be parents." Now the gift was opened with Stella's help and Mac was surprised. Mac was looking at Lindsay and Danny confused. Stella was smiling. Mac was holding a teddy bear. Now was the time to tell. Danny began: "Mac, we need to tell you something and it is important. Mac, Lindsay is pregnant with my child." Mac was silent for a moment, smiling and then said: "Congratulations, Danny and Lindsay, I am happy. It is the best news of today." Lindsay and Danny were hugging Mac now. Lindsay was saying: "We have one request from you both. We made the decision that we want you, Mac and Stella, to be our child's godparents." Mac and Stella were looking at each other. Stella said: "Mac, what you think?" Mac and Stella said YES to each other through their eyes. Mac answered: "Lindsay and Danny, we are both touched to be the godparents of your child." Lindsay and Danny said at the same time: "Thank you, Mac and Stella." Danny said: "Mac, you can have a little practice now, learn to play with your teddy bear and I think Stella will make you a father one day." Mac answered: "Danny, I am not a child who plays with a teddy bear." Stella said: "Lindsay, Danny, it is an excellent gift for Mac." Stella was laughing and so were Danny and Lindsay. Mac was glaring at Stella, then Lindsay and Danny. Stella saw Mac was serious and sleepy, and she said: "Mac, take it easy and relax. I love you. Lindsay, Danny, it was good seeing you both but Mac needs rest now. See you later." Lindsay said: "We understand. Mac, get well soon. We are happy that you both agreed. Danny, let's go. Bye."

Now there were only Mac and Stella. Stella said: "Mac, rest now. It is alright. I am not going anywhere. But, Mac, if I'm suddenly not here you have the little gift that Lindsay and Danny brought. Mac, remember me like I am that teddy bear and all will be alright. When you are lonely embrace that teddy bear and think that I am with you and you are not lonely anymore. Later Dr. Carlson will visit you and when it goes well you can go home tomorrow. Now sleep, Mac!" Stella kissed Mac and squeezed his hand. Stella was tired too. Unnoticed Stella was sleeping and dreamed that _Mac is a wonderful and caring father and husband, I love him with all my heart and soul _and Mac was sleeping cuddling his teddy bear. Mac had a dream of_ Stella as a beautiful and caring wife and mother. I love her and will be with her forever. They are a happy family!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Past ghost 18!**

The next day Mac was really happy and smiling_. Finally I can go home, no more hospital, doctor or nurse. It is like a dream, I can be with Stella and give evidence of my faith, soul and love for my princess and warrior Stella. I am glad Stella returns her love, soul and faith for me. I hope my past ghost Laura has really disappeared. It is the end for Laura. Laura was really mean and evil. I am lucky to have Stella who supports me when I have nightmares or go distant. It is difficult for me to show my emotions but Stella has a way of bringing out my heart and soul and I am still a man. Why did I love Laura when I was young? Now I know I have a daughter, Karen, and Claire is taking care of her. I miss Karen and I have to tell Stella that I had a daughter who is now in heaven with Claire. _

Stella was in the hospital cafeteria and eating. Mac was resting in his hospital room. Stella was thinking _Mac needs something special when he comes home. Mac had a very bad time with the kidnapping. I know Mac is still in pain and hurting; I'll be at his side and not let him go. I need to think how to ease Mac's nightmares more. Maybe I go consult an expert. I know Mac does not like hospital staff and it is very difficult for him to speak about his problems, nightmares. It is very hard to see Mac like that but I'm sure time will heal all wounds, spiritual and physical, with my love and the team's support too. I'll call the team and settle what to do so that Mac's homecoming is memorable and happy. Mac needs a nice time now and no bad time, and especially no work. I know he wants to go back to work but he needs to rest more. For Mac work is important but I will try to change that in the course of time. Less work for him in the future, that his family becomes more important. Now I'll go and help Mac with his clothes and listen to Dr. Carlson, how to make it easy for Mac to heal and rest. _

The team was at work and in the break room. They discussed Mac's welcome home party at his home. Stella had called before and informed them that it would be nice to have a welcome home party for Mac. Mac will be going home today but the doctor gave exact requirements for Mac's healing process, including a lot of rest. Lindsay said: "It is really happy news that Mac can come home and it is a good idea to have a party. What will everyone do? Danny and I can bring food." Flack said: "Then I bring drinks. What do you think, Adam, Hawkes and Sid can help decorate Mac's home and Adam can also bring music. You all agree?" Flack was looking at Adam, Hawkes and Sid and all nodded their heads, they all agreed." Hawkes said: "What do you think; we send Mac and Stella to a nice and warm place to rest and relax. We know Mac will want to go back to work as fast as possible but it will be hard because Stella will not let him and it will be stress for both. What do you think of a trip for Mac and Stella?" All the team was thinking and looking at each other. Lindsay answered: "Hawkes, it is a brilliant idea. We all know Mac and Stella love each other very much. It should be a romantic place." Danny said: "I agree on a vacation for both and I think they need it. A lot has happened and we are glad that Mac is alright and alive." Adam said: "What do you think, Costa Rica, Hawaii, Florida or somewhere else?" Sid said: "Today is the welcome home party for Mac. We can surprise Mac and Stella with a trip for both as a present. Mac needs time for his healing, and love for Stella. Stella, who will support, love and care for Mac." They all agreed and went to prepare the party for Mac and also go to work.

Stella came back from the cafeteria. Mac had just woken up. Stella was smiling and saying: "How are you, Mac, are you ready to go home?" Stella saw a real smile and how happy Mac was. Mac said: "Stella, it is time to go home. I do not like the hospital." Mac stood up from the bed and Stella immediately helped. It was difficult for Mac to ask for help. Mac had always taken care of himself _and now it is difficult to dress, glad it is Stella who is next to me_. Stella saw Mac's hesitation what to do, ask for help or not. Stella said: "Mac, look at me, it is not weakness to ask for assistance when it is needed. I know it is difficult, but it is the first step to trust and it makes you more human. I will always love you for who you are, Mac. Now I will help you dress, and we wait for Dr. Carlson. She will give last instructions and medicines to make your recovery easier, your shoulder wound and pain. I will watch that and you'll soon be back in good health and yourself again, now let me help you."

Mac was finally dressed with Stella's help. Mac saw that Stella enjoyed the touch and feel of him when she helped him. _To be honest, I liked the feel of Stella's gentle helping hand on me, it felt so good_. Now they were waiting only for Dr. Carlson _and I can go home_. Dr. Carlson was coming to Mac's room and saw Mac was already dressed and his things were packed. Dr. Carlson asked: "How are you, Mac? Are you ready to go home? Here are your release papers, you only have to sign them and you can go home." Mac said: "I am fine." Mac made his signature and Dr. Carlson was talking to Stella and gave her the medicines for Mac. Finally Dr. Carlson was saying: "Good recovery to you, Mac, and soon we will see how your shoulder wound is healing. Now I wish you a good day." Stella said: "Thank you very much, Doctor Carlson. Have a nice day." Mac and Stella were in the door and looking back. Stella said: "Mac, my love, it is time to go home, and your teddy bear to." Mac was glaring at Stella but saying nothing. Stella then said: "Mac, take it easy. It is alright, love." Mac was now smiling and saying: "Stella, I never really had a stuffed teddy bear. This is my first. Shall we go home?" Stella was thinking that it was really a surprise and said: "Let's go, my love."_ Stages of life, a new beginning for both Mac and Stella. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Past ghost 19**

At Mac's home it was busy. Everyone was preparing for Mac's homecoming. They all knew Mac was a very private person. Lindsay had wondered before _when_ _was the last time Mac had homemade food? _Now Lindsay was cooking and Danny was helping her. Flack was coming with Jessica. Flack said: "Hi everyone! Oh, it smells really tasty and looks appetizing." Sid, Hawkes and Adam cleaned and decorated the living room with a sign "Welcome home, Mac!" Adam's music choice was jazz. They knew Mac likes to play the bass guitar. Danny was asking: "Hey, when do Mac and Stella come?" Lindsay said: "Stella has just called before, they will come soon, they are driving home now." Sid said: "We have to thank God that Mac has survived, that he is alive, and be happy that Mac has testified his love for Stella. We know Mac had a difficult time when Claire died. Now it is a memory and it is time for Mac to move forward and it is with Stella." Everyone was thinking _THEY BELONG TOGETHER FOREVER._

Outside the weather was beautiful. Mac had a smile on his face._ Finally I can go home and be with Stella. I know Stella is_ _strict with my recovery and with me not working. But I have to thank God that I am still alive and Stella is at my side. I really do not want to think what could have gone differently if Laura had achieved her goal with Mark. I know Laura was close to her final aim. Why did she have to come back and make my life a nightmare and almost destroy my life and love for Stella? It was mean and hurtful. Laura had no right to take this revenge on me, Stella and my child Karen. I need to tell Stella that I had a child with Laura who I never saw before my near-death experience when my heart stopped. I am sad I had not seen her when she had just been born, hold her and see how my little girl was growing up. Laura took my right to be a father. _

_Suddenly Mac was back at the warehouse, tied up,_ _sweating and bleeding and Laura was torturing him and saying: "Mac boy, you are a brave man, you need to kill Stella, you saw Stella have a great time with another man. Then I promise I will tell you where your child is and you are free. _Mac was thinking that it cannot be real, it is just a vision, no more, but it feels so real._ Mac saw Claire, and Claire was saying: "Mac, it has happened but now it is past. Stella loves you very much. Laura was a bad person who wanted only revenge and you fought and won. Mac, your child Karen is with me, remember, and I promised to take care of her and you chose Stella, you love her. Laura is a past ghost now. Turn back to Stella, that is reality." _

The drive home was difficult, it was rush-hour. Stella was driving and Mac was next to her. Stella saw Mac was in deep thought and his face showed different emotions. Stella saw Mac was now hurt, sweating, trembling, she saw tears and pain. Stella was looking for a place to stop the car and saw there was a park nearby. _It is the right place and I can ask Mac what has happened, are you alright? Maybe it is a flashback caused by what Laura has done to brainwash Mac and Mac remembers what happened to him when he was in Laura's and Mark's captivity. God, it is not possible it's now happening during the day too. It is difficult enough when Mac has nightmares at night. Laura is dead and still she comes back and haunts Mac. Mac, I am here and I support you. I have to remain calm. _

Stella parked the car and looked at Mac again touching his cheek and saying: "Mac, it will be alright, it is me, Stella. Mac, come back." Stella was near tears when she saw the look in Mac's eyes, there was fear and confusion. Stella knew it was time for Mac to speak about that event, what happened when he was kidnapped. It is difficult for both but mostly for Mac._ We have to talk; it will ease his soul and heart, what Laura so diligently had tried to destroy. _Stella was now hugging Mac tight and bombarding him with her words and kissing little kisses. "Mac, I am with you. Don't be afraid, I am not leaving you; time will heal all your wounds. Mac, you are my hero and I am proud of who you are. Mac, you don't need to hide from me. We all have good and bad sides. Mac, I love you and I am thankful Laura could not destroy the bond that we have. We are together and we will build the future together with our love, hope, faith and friendship. I love you."

Mac was feeling warmth, love and support from Stella. Mac's heart was melding. _O God. I have a second chance with Stella. Stella loves me really, with all my strengths and weaknesses. I know I have to open up more and speak. It is like with Claire who respected who I am. I love you, Stella and Stella, hold me and never let me go. _Mac was coming back to reality and felt peaceful and strengthened the hug more. "Stella, I love you and don't let me go, I need you so much. It hurts what Laura had put me trough. I remember now. Laura played tricks on my mind and tried to take control with drugs and torture, and she almost succeeded and she wanted me to kill you. Always remember, Stella, I love you with all my heart and soul."

Stella and Mac kissed very passionately. They took time to feel the kiss and their touches. Like there was no tomorrow. Happiness is back.

Stella asked: "Mac, would you like to go to the park with me for a walk. It is really wonderful weather." Mac answered: "I agree with you, it is great weather and it was a long time since I was in a park and walking with a beautiful woman beside me." They kiss again. Stella said: "Mac, can you wait for me there? I have to make a call and lock the car. Mac, I love you." Mac nodded his head and walked ahead.

Stella made a quick call to the team to let them know that they would come later. "It will take time. Me and Mac need time together, to resolve what happened with him in captivity." They all understood and sent their love, support and wished lots of luck.

Mac and Stella were together in the park, holding hands, walking and looking at how all life was waking up from winter's sleep.

Spring has come to New York and love to Mac's and Stella's hearts.

_Occasionally, the spiral of life and love for life seems to come to a standstill and must be fought for with all one's heart and soul._


	20. Chapter 20

**Past ghost 20**

Mac and Stella were still in the park and walking. Mac was now feeling peaceful put a bit nervous. Mac saw a very old tree with a lot of flowers and green, the sun was shining and spring was in the air, and the selected tree was at some distance with no people around. Mac was thinking _it is an ideal place where to rest and talk; I'll tell Stella we make a small stop. _Mac now said: "Stella, what do you think we make a small stop, Stella, see there is a seat." Stella said: "Mac, that's a wonderful idea. And a wonderful view, Mac, you really found a great place where to be and to talk." Stella was feeling a change, Mac was more nervous and anxious and it was really important for Mac to talk from his heart and then later it would be easier and more relaxed for Mac.

Now they were sat down and Mac needed to feel Stella's lips on his lips. They were kissing with a lot of hunger. Suddenly Mac stopped and was looking around. Who knew where he was looking but it made no difference_. I like to kiss Stella and show I am in love with her and nobody can take away my princess and warrior Stella._ _I will fight to the death for Stella, she is worth it. Stella is my soul-mate and my destiny now. Before, it was Claire but destiny changed and Claire is in heaven with my_ _daughter. I have to thank God that I have a second chance, to be back and alive and be with my love Stella and the team who is my family. Now is the time to tell her, and I hope it will all be alright. _Stella was looking at Mac inquiringly. _Not again. I think now Mac will tell me something very important. What is weighing on his heart and burdens him. Not allowing him completely to take it easy and relax. I will not let him down. I support and love him. Nothing will change that. Even Laura cannot destroy our love, and it is even stronger now that she's dead. I will fight and not let Mac give up either, we deserve each other. Mac is my soul-mate and my destiny and the knight on a white horse who I have fallen in love with. With Mac it has not been easy all the time, he can be a bullhead, stubborn and strong willed and carrying through what he begins at all cost, but I am too. _

Mac was saying: "Stella, I have to tell you something and to me it is important and I don't want a secret to stand between you and me but I know I have secrets. I promise one day I will tell you. Stella, I hope you understand." Stella was kissing Mac and answered:" I understand you perfectly. I have secrets too but we will work things out. Mac I will be here whenever you want to tell me and I will not leave you. I know Laura hurt you very much with Mark, when you are ready you tell me. I am sorry I didn't show my feelings for you earlier and was dating Mark, but it is now past and Laura and Mark will never come back, I hope they are burning in hell. I will not force you to tell me now because it is hurting you very much and causing bad dreams that change into frightful nightmares, and I know you don't want to go to a counselor. I will help you and support you when you need me, and don't be ashamed to cuddle with your teddy bear when I'm not there when you need me so much. Mac, I will tell you one secret; you know where I grew up, the orphanage. One night I had a very bad dream. I shared a room with another girl. Her name was Anabella. We were good friends, like sisters. That night she was supporting me and woke me up. She was holding something and gave it to me and said: 'Stella, it is all right, it will support you all the time, when you are alone or sad, cuddle it and think of happy times. We will soon be grown up and go separate ways. I wish you good luck and we will be sisters forever.' Mac, it was a guardian angel that Anabella had made for me during handicraft lesson. Mac, I miss her. Anabella had a car accident and is dead."

Now Mac was holding Stella, kissing, talking and supporting her. Stella wept, it was still hurting. Stella was glad she had talked about Anabella with Mac. Mac said: "It was wonderful you had that friend and sister. I am sorry you lost her. I know how you feel. I lost someone too when we were kids. I lost him because I was a coward and didn't shoot the one who was hurting my friend, but it is past now. I am sorry what Andy did to you and I was very close that day to losing you too. Stella, I love you and I never want to lose you. If that happens I do not want to live any longer. Stella, you are the light of my way."

Stella was holding Mac very tight and looking closely into Mac's deep eyes and said: "Stop, Mac, right now. Mac, I am alive and with you and I love you. We both know we have dangerous jobs. Let the past be all past. Remember, Mac, you were not a coward when you were young. I am not going to judge you over what happened in the past. Mac, you are who you are. I accept you and love you. We work together and are a happy family." Stella was kissing and hugging Mac more passionately.

Mac was looking at Stella and said: "Stella, I have to tell you now. I'll start with the past: It was the time before I joined the army. Laura didn't like that I was going. She threatened me, if I left for the army we'd separate and I would not see my child. The week came when I was going to begin my duty for my country. When I left Laura was not there to say goodbye and I knew I had lost her and my unborn child. It was not fair. I hoped when I'd come back she'd understand and forgive me and we'd be a family together, me, Laura and the child. But destiny was different. When I came back home I heard the bad news that there had been a car accident and Laura and the unborn child had died. I was broken, lost, had a terrible heartache. I didn't want to live but it was Claire who helped me back to the living. Claire giving me a new reason to live, healing my heart, and I was falling in love. Stella, I had a child with Laura when I was younger. When I was in Laura's custody she promised if I kill you she'll tell me where my child is, what sex it is, and whether it is still alive or dead. Laura never told me, but Stella, I know where my child is. Stella, when my heart stopped I was in a tunnel and at its end Claire was waiting. I was in heaven. Claire told me to choose and I chose you, Stella. Stella, I saw my child, she is a girl and her name is Karen and I was hugging her the first time and Claire promised to take care of my daughter. Stella, I really miss her. Laura had no right to not tell me what had happened to our child."

Mac was sharing Stella's embrace. Mac was crying on Stella's shoulder. Stella was astonished Mac had a daughter with Laura who seemed the devil himself. Stella was in a tight embrace with Mac and supporting him: "Mac, you had the chance to meet your daughter Karen. I know it is sad, but you have a second chance with me. No matter what, Mac, you have every right to be a father. When we choose to have children I'll be happy to give birth to your and my child. What do you think, Mac?" Mac was looking into Stella's eyes and suddenly kissed her with passion, desire and sparking light. "You know, Stella, you never give up, I am a happy man to be with you and make you the mother of your and my child. Stella, it is like a dream and I don't want to wake up." Stella kissed and hugged him: "Mac, it is wonderful but I think it is time to go home now, you need rest. It was a long day but I am happy you trust me and told me about your daughter Karen. Now it is time to walk on and see what destiny and the future has in store for us, Mac." Mac said: "Stella, you are totally right. I think too that it's time to go home. I love you." Stella answered: "Mac, I love you too. Let's go home." They stood up and kissed and hugged, and holding hands went to the car and drove home.

_Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship, united forever in love._

_I will always keep falling in love with you._


	21. Chapter 21

**Past ghost 21!**

All of the team who were at Mac's home were now waiting patiently for when Mac and Stella were coming home. Stella had called before that they had needed to make a stop and solve a situation Mac suddenly had. It took time and Stella sent a message to Lindsay "_We are coming home, all is alright now. Send everyone my thanks for organizing Mac's welcome party. Soon we are there. Bye!!"_

All were looking at Lindsay now. Lindsay was finally smiling and said: "It was Stella. She said they are driving home and it is alright. She sends everyone thanks who helped organize Mac's welcome party." All had smiles on their faces and looked around making sure that everything was prepared for Mac. Danny was hugging Lindsay and said: "I love you." Lindsay said: "I love you too. Hope Mac likes what we made." Danny kissed her and said: "Mac will surely like it, when was the last time he had decent homemade food? Don't worry, it will be alright." Lindsay said: "Danny, you are a flatterer. But I think you are right. OK, I'll go look how what we made to eat is. Hope it's not cold when Mac and Stella are finally here." Flack and Jessica were sitting on the couch embracing each other, kissing and waiting for when Mac was coming home. Flack and Jessica were in a relationship now. They had finally testified their love for each other and they belong together. Flack asked: "Jessica, what do you think we tell them today that we are now in a relationship and we love each other? I think it is time to tell them, they are now like family and we're all very glad Mac is alright and that he is with Stella." Jessica kissed him and answered: "Don, I love you. I think they need to know we are in love and we wish to build a life together. I am happy and I would even tell the world you are my one and only beloved man. We'll tell all our family today. I am happy it went alright and that Mac is alive, I don't want to think about what if it had gone differently. I don't want to think about what would happen with Stella then, but it went alright and they both are alive and finally testified that they love each other." Flack answered: "I love you! You are my sweetheart." They were kissing and hugging more strongly.

Sid saw how Lindsay and Danny, and Don and Jessica were in love. Sid had a flashback _when he was that young and had fallen in love, and they were still together. It was really a wonderful memory. When Sid had his first kiss and fell in love with Erin. It was when they walked home from a party and outside it was a starry night and shining__moonlight … and I asked if I could kiss you. You agreed. Then I knew you were the one and only for me. … I love Erin still. She is the love of my life still, until death parts us. _

Sid was back in the here and now and was looking at Adam. Adam looked sad when he saw the happy loving couples. Sid walked over to Adam. Adam smiled when he saw Sid. Sid said: "How are you, Adam?" Adam answered: "I am fine!" Sid said: "Adam, don't be so sad. Adam, you are a nice young man. Everything happens in its time. You never know when you meet your dreams, and the princess falls in love with you. Keep faith, hope and love alive. You never know when a miracle might happen." Adam was stunned: "Thank you, Sid." Sid was hugging Adam and it was a moment like father and son.

Mac's home was ready for Mac to come home with Stella.

Stella saw Mac had a smile on his face and was more relaxed. _It was really good for Mac to talk more and that he trusted me. Laura, you are evil, you had no right to do that to Mac, but now I know how Mac and Claire met. Mac had a daughter and it was really nice that God gave Mac the chance to see his daughter Karen. It will take time before Mac is healed fully from what evil Laura did to him with her revenge. I am glad now we can both move forward. I'll be happy to give birth to Mac's child. Mac will be godfather and me godmother for Danny's and Lindsay's child. It will be good practice for us both. I know Mac will surely be a good godfather, and father, husband, and future grandpa. He is a good man. Hope the team is ready when we finally arrive at Mac's home. __I have been excited and curious about how Mac will respond to this. I hope it is alright and Mac will not be mad but happy to know the team is caring and supporting him like family._

Mac was feeling less nervous and more at ease but Stella seemed strange. _Who had Stella called and later sent a message to? I have a feeling Stella has organized something. __I am a lucky man to have a special woman like Stella. She was like an angel who helped me when Claire died, when the job was really dangerous and__ brought out my deep emotions that I had hidden away not to get hurt again__. Stella found a way how to open me up. It will still take time but for Stella I'd do anything, I don't want to lose her. I'm glad to have a second chance. I love her with all my heart and soul and soon I will show her how deep I am in love with her. I am glad Stella wants to be the mother of our children. I want to be a father but I am worried if I'll be good father, I don't know. Laura, why have you robbed me of the chance to be the father of our daughter Karen? I actually like that teddy bear but I can't tell Stella that. It __feels__ weird to me. I am happy to be godfather for Lindsay's and Danny's child. It is a big relief that Stella is helping me and won't leave me. I'm not accustomed to ask for help and I know I will need help with my recovery. I can not do much with my injured shoulder. I see my home is near, and I am glad to be home._


	22. Chapter 22

******Hi!Sorry for long wait! Now next chapter is up! Many thanks to chrysalis escapist!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI:NY characters.**

** Have a nice time!**

**Past Ghost 22**

All the team was ready for Mac to come home with Stella. Flack called out: "Mac and Stella are coming. They look so happy and are holding hands. Is everything ready for them?" Danny answered: "Of course, Flack, everything is ready, only hope the food Lindsay made is not cold." Lindsay smacked Danny and said: "Danny, it's not cold. I kept it warm on the stove. Now they really are coming like a couple in love." All were still now. When Stella opened the door and they came in Sid said out loud: "Here they are, finally home!" All the team called out together: "Welcome home, Mac." Mac was stunned: _now I know why Stella was so myste__rious, it is really a surprise. Wonderful how __Stella and __the team are with me and support me. I need to thank Stella for this evening __personally later__._Stella saw Mac was near to crying and had a smile on his face: _Stella knew Mac's welcome party was a success and it was important that Mac was pleased and touche__d. Mac had had a very hard time in captivity of Laura and Mark. __It was now time to turn to a clean new page with more happiness and love as time goes by._

All the team was cautious with hugging Mac because of the shoulder wound. Not to cause more pain. Stella saw how surprised Mac was and happy. Stella smiled knowing_ Mac likes it and it was the right decision. _It was really nice to see Mac happier and with a smile on his face. Stella was glad Laura could not destroy Mac and using his child._ Please Claire, kee__p your promise and take care of Mac's child in heaven. I promise you, Claire, I'll take care of and love Mac whether it is good or bad times. Thank you, you were my best friend, I miss you too, but I am happy with Mac and some day we'll have a child togeth__er. I don't mind if you are Mac's guardian angel with Karen._

All the team had finished greeting Mac. It was silent for a moment. It was Sid who started to speak again: "Mac, we are really glad, happy and thank God that you are alive. We know, Mac, you had difficult times and Stella too but it's not the time to speak about what happened to you while you were held captive by Laura and Mark. We, all the team made you a present and you can not say no. We will not accept no, only yes, and we think Stella will help you to say yes. Now before we give you the present you must say yes and not no." Mac looked surprised and looked at Stella who had a smile on her face and her eyes were glowing and saying yes. Mac was thinking _What can that present be that I cannot say __no and __everything about Stella says yes__. I think I must say yes to find out what the present is. I hope it's nothing illegal or so. _All the team was looking only at Mac and all had smiles on their faces. Mac opened his mouth and whispered "yes". Stella asked: "Mac, what did you say? We could not hear you, please speak louder." Mac was now looking at Stella and said louder: "YES" Flack said : "Mac, you are a real man and said yes. I don't want to think, if you had said no, what would have happened later!" Flack was laughing. Sid gave Mac his present. Lindsay called out: "Mac, you cannot open it now, later. Now, Mac, when was the last time you had homemade food? I think it was a long time ago. Guys, help me bring the food to the table before it really turns cold. Mac and Stella can already take seats at the table."

Now all the food was on the table and all were seated. Then Mac stood up and looked at everyone. Mac said: "I want to thank everyone who is here now, you are all important to me. I know I had a very hard time recently. It was not easy but I never lost faith, hope and love. I know Laura and Mark wanted only revenge and they almost succeeded. I have to thank God I am alive, with Stella and all your help. I want to thank you all for that present you all made for me. Thank you again." Danny said: "It's okay Mac, we understand. Now you're here and all is good." Mac was near crying. Stella hugged Mac strongly and whispered: "Mac, it is alright. I am thankful you are with me." They took their time and all understood. It was not easy for Mac. His emotions were still vulnerable but it also made Mac more human. Mac was coming out of his shell a little that he had created when he had lost Claire, and Stella and the team were right there to help now, as they had been when Laura and Mark had taken revenge and Mac had almost lost his life.

They were eating now and in the background Adam's choice of music was playing. Stella was helping Mac with the food. Mac's injured hand was bandaged and difficult to move. Mac was a proud man and it was hard to accept help but now he had no choice. It was time for dessert and suddenly the doorbell rang. Stella saw fear in Mac's eyes. Flack said: "Mac, it's alright, I'll go look who's at the door." Stella sensed Mac was relaxing and less tense. Flack came back with a cake in one hand and a smile on his face and said: "Mac, it's alright, it was your neighbor Mary, she sent you a cake. She helped us and she had been very worried about you too. I said thank you for you and when you have time, Mac, you go visit your neighbor Mary, now we continue eating our dessert." They were eating the dessert and made small talk. When they were finished eating Mac said: "It was very delicious, thank you, Lindsay and Danny. It was really a long time ago that I had homemade cooking. I want to thank you all Sid, Adam, Flack, Jessica, Hawkes, Lindsay, Danny and especially you Stella." Stella saw Mac was more tired and in pain, he needed his medicine. Stella said: "Listen all, it was a very nice evening but Mac needs to rest now. I am very thankful that you all prepared Mac's welcome party. It was fantastic." All the team was understanding and all nodded. Everyone was hugging and saying good bye. Hawkes was last and said: "We are happy, Mac, that you are back. Have a nice time with opening your present and remember you said yes. Good bye."

Now Mac and Stella were alone. Stella gave Mac the medicine to ease his pain and said: "Mac, when you're in pain you need to tell me. Now take your medicine and it will ease your pain. If you behave well I'll give you a massage later."

Mac took his medicine and was looking a little better in a few minutes. Mac said: "Stella, you know what the present is?" Stella was looking at Mac and said: "No Mac, I don't know. What do you think we open it now? I know Mac, you are curious and want to know what the team has chosen for a present." Mac kissed Stella and said: "Stella, you are curious too, I can see it in your eyes." Stella smiled and kissed Mac again. Stella helped Mac to open the present. They both looked surprised, it couldn't be, but it was two tickets. Mac was looking hesitant and _I can't say no, they knew if I had seen it first I would have said no; bu__t I think now it will be a good change,__ a lot has happened and I really don't want t__o go back to work already, and I can be together with Stella and relax and be happy and I can show how much I real__ly love Stella and that I'm not only a __workaholic. I know I am but I have to change, be with Stella more and maybe in the future with a child or __more._

Stella saw Mac's glance was not good at first but then it became happier and Mac had a smile on his face. Stella was thinking _I have to thank the team later, it was a super genius present for Mac. I can't remember when Mac last was on vacation. But i__t was a very long time ago. Hope Mac won't say no but he can't say no because he already said yes. I think Mac needs to go away to relax and enjoy himself. A lot has happened. Mac won't go alone, I'll come with him and I think it will be a wonderful vacati__on for Mac and me. I love him and I will show him and it wi__ll be good medicine for Mac__._

Mac was looking at Stella and said: "Stella, I want you to come with me on vacation to Hawaii tomorrow. What do you think? It will be a good time together, only you and me. I love you." Stella was a little surprised Mac agreed so quickly, but happy. Stella answered: "YES Mac, I will come to Hawaii or wherever with you tomorrow and forever. I love you so much." They were hugging and kissing passionately and touching each other with powerful feelings but Stella stopped when she suddenly saw pain in Mac's face that he wanted to hide from her. Stella was holding Mac's face in her hands and said: "Mac, we have all the time in the world, but you need your medicine and don't hide your pain from me, I know you just did that again. Mac, don't be afraid, I will not leave you, now you need to rest for tomorrow. I love you Mac and I don't want to see you in pain, it's just too hard. Now take your medicine, get ready for bed and go to sleep. I haven't forgotten what I promised you before." Mac was silent and listened to what Stella said_. Damn Laura and Mark, what they did to me, and my shoulder wound, why do I have to feel pain, and Stella is so caring with me. I love her so__ much. I don't want her to think I can't take pain like man. I just want her to feel like a woman and my princess but it will have to wait. _Stella asked: "Mac, did you listen to me or not?" Mac now told her: "Yes Stella, I heard you. I love you and I'll take the medicine and won't hide when I have pain, and get ready for bed but Stella, you have to help me."

All was done and Mac was in bed and Stella too. Stella kept her promise to massage Mac. Stella said: "Mac, it will be alright, you must hold on, I know it will take more time for the wounds to heal, and I know you don't like medicine but you want to heal fast so you must take it. And I want my first night with you to be special for you and me. Mac, you are a real man. Now I'll massage you, ease your pain, you rest and relax with sweet dreams and I won't go anywhere but tomorrow we go on vacation to Hawaii together. I love you. Now close your eyes and sleep." Mac said: "Thank you, Stella, you understand me. I love you too with all my heart and soul." Mac cuddled his teddy bear too. It was Stella who had taken the teddy bear to bed and put it near Mac. _Mac needs to know. There may be times when I am not with him and he needs me so much. Mac, I love you. You are my knight and warrior, don't ever forget that. __Now sleep, my love. _Mac was almost asleep and whispering: "Stella, your hands are so soft, I love you, don't leave, you are my savior, sweet dreams." Mac was now sleeping and Stella was still massaging Mac. Stella fell asleep a little later too, next to Mac and between them was the teddy bear. Now they were both asleep and dreamed. It was a miracle Mac had no nightmare that night. Stella knew he needed more massages in the future to ease his tense muscles and Mac could sleep better and who knows what else. _Tomorrow__ starts the adventure, love and a wonderful vacation for Mac and Stella on __Hawaii. Only resting and enjoying each other, with lots of sun, __a beach and more freedom__ t__o show their love for each other, __and maybe be more than lovers when they come bac__k home and have a surprise for the team?_


	23. Chapter 23

**********Sorry for long wait! Now next chapter is up! Many thanks to lily moonlight!:)**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI:NY characters.**

**Past Ghost 23**

Today was the day that Mac and Stella were leaving New York for their trip to Hawaii. Both of them were nervous, excited and thoughtful; it was the first time they had travelled together and they sat holding each other's hands, exchanging kisses and hugs.

"Are you looking forward to our trip?" Mac asked Stella.

"Yes," Stella answered and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Mac. We're sure to have good times together there. Just think, it's only me and you." She squeezed his hand, telling him in a gentle voice, "Mac I love you." She saw then that Mac was sad and thoughtful and she asked, "Mac, whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me."

For a moment, Mac thought about lying to Stella, telling her that all was fine but he wanted their relationship to work, to last and so he told the truth.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "It was a long time ago that Claire and I planned to travel to Hawaii but, as you know, our destiny was different and Claire died before we were able to go there." He sighed. "It was Claire's dream and had been for a long time…"

"Mac, I'm sorry," Stella said, hoping to comfort him. "But, life goes forward and you have another chance. Maybe it is like destiny. We have our team to thank for giving us this chance of a trip. And really, Mac, when was the last time you traveled to somewhere only to rest and not work?"

Mac looked thoughtful and finally had to admit that he couldn't remember when the last time was that he took a trip only for the purpose of rest…

"No, wait," he said, looking up at her, "I remember it was when I first married Claire and we were on honeymoon. Both our family made it a gift. It was a great place and we had a fantastic time together…" He paused, looking wistful. "But it was a long time ago."

Stella squeezed Mac's arm and kissed him. "Mac, this is _our_ time and for sure it will be a lovely time together. We can put all the bad times that happened with Laura behind us. It is our healing trip, too, mentally and spiritually. I will help you and don't forget what I said; it is brave to ask for help when you need it. Mac you are a real knight and I love you with all my heart and soul." She grinned at him and kissed him again. "We'll be there soon and I cannot wait to be with only you!"

Stella had a playful smile on her face now and it made Mac a little nervous, but he was ready for whatever lay ahead.

"Stella, you know you are my happiness," Mac told her. "I have faith in us together. I know at times when I'm not easy to talk to and close minded you will help me open up and I trust you and love you, even though it is not easy to ask and talk." He stopped for a moment and the look in Stella's eyes gave him the confidence to continue. "I am thankful to God I have a second chance to be here with you, Stella. I love you."

They hugged each other tightly and stayed in each other's arms.

Both were sure that the Hawaii trip would be happy and lovely. Far away from what had happened; it was time to relax and have a good time together.

Stella knew that things were still difficult for Mac, but she knew also that time would help heal the wound that Laura and Mark had caused. She made a promise to herself that she would stay next to him, to support and love him. A shadow crossed her mind when she remembered the moments when she had thought that she might not see Mac anymore. It felt like a knife to her heart and made her sick and sad but she would change the bad dreams to good dreams. She thought instead of the future; how she wanted them to marry and have children; to build a home and happy family. It would not be easy, but together, their love and bond grew even stronger and deeper. She knew they belonged together.

Sitting beside Stella, Mac was lost in his own thoughts. He could still hardly believe he was going to Hawaii with Stella. It was almost like a dream that he did not want to wake from. It still tormented him, how close he had come to killing Stella thanks to the lies of Laura, a woman he had loved in the past. He still thought with sadness of the daughter he had lost, but was thankful that Stella was alive and with him.

It was almost unbelievable; that he had fallen in love again and with his best friend, Stella. Stella, that most wonderful, caring and beautiful warrior. He knew that he wanted to be with Stella until the end of his life; he wanted to marry her, build a family with her, a home where he and his children would live.

Again he thanked God for the second chance he had been given and vowed that he would use it the right way. He wanted it to be special when he and Stella first made love together so it would be something they never forget and would want again and again. He loved her with all his heart and soul.

Let their dreams come true; it is destiny that they belong together. They deserved to have happy times. Thinking that, Mac sat back and smiled. This would change their lives. Through bad and good times they would stay as one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Past Ghost 24**

It had been a year since Mac's past ghost had come back, wanting to destroy him and Stella. Everything that had happened had left a wound in his life, but with Stella's love and help it was healing nicely. Occasionally, he still had nightmares and woke up sweating. The recurring nightmare felt so true; that he had truly killed Stella like Laura had tried to manipulate him into doing.

He was thankful to God that Laura had not succeeded and that Stella understood how much he loved her, with all his heart. Though he never told Stella, the bear that she had given to him was a support to him, reminding him of Stella and the happy times they had together. It did not replace Stella, but made it easier to cope with the nightmares somehow.

Stella, however, guessed something of this, but she was just glad and thankful that Mac was alive and that they had become a happy and strong family. The dark times were past now and time was healing all wounds.

And now, it had been exactly a year since they had travelled to Hawaii, and Mac and Stella faced a busy day. They awaited their visitors who would celebrate a big event with them; an anniversary of something that had happened in Hawaii. Exactly one year ago, they had given each other an oath that they would always be together and that no one would separate them, ever. They could hardly believe time had gone so fast since then and that so much had happened. Including one very special event which had taken place almost exactly 9 months after their visit to Hawaii.

Mac smiled at Stella and the little angel she was holding in her arms. Their little angel was the miracle that had happened in Hawaii, making them thankful parents to their healthy baby girl, Alice who looked like an angel and who, every day, gave them new hope, faith, love, fun, happiness and sometime stubbornness. She was a blessing, their baby girl who was growing so fast and was already 3 months old.

As he stood and gazed at his wife and daughter, Mac recalled the beautiful memory of how they got married.

It had been a sunny day, hot and bright, the perfect weather for a wedding. They had been at the beach and horseback riding; Stella on a white horse and he on a black horse.

They had stopped for a picnic, which was where Mac had planned to ask his question. When it came to it though, he felt nervous, kneeling before her, in his hand a blue box for Stella.

The words he had spoken to her, he still remembered. "Stella, I love you with my heart and soul. You are the right person in my life. Just by hearing your voice, I get butterflies and can't help but smile. You are the first I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I fall asleep and I would do anything in the world for you since you are my world and everything in it. Stella, will you marry me?"

Stella had been near crying as she answered him. "There are a million ways to say I do. Yet there is only way to say I love you. And that's with my heart. If you're asking if I need you, then the answer is yes, forever. If you're asking if I love you with all my heart and soul the answer is I do and yes, Mac, I will marry you."

He had slipped the ring onto Stella's finger and kissed that finger. On the beach at sunset was when they both made love for the first time together. Only a few days later, they married on a Hawaiian beach, knowing they would love each other forever and be the happy family they had dreamed about.

Back in the present, Mac walked over to Stella and his daughter smiled to see him. After taking her from Stella, Mac saw how sweet the smile Alice gave him was and he smiled back. Then he carried his little girl into the kitchen, where they helped Stella to finish cooking so all was ready for the team, all of whom were their very good friends, colleagues and family.

Their apartment was soon full of their guests: Don, Jessica, Danny, Lindsay, Lucy, Sid, Erin, Adam, Jill, Sheldon and Mac's mother, Millie. All of them sat at the table, dining and telling stories; all celebrating Mac and Stella's first wedding anniversary and the birth of little Alice. Time went too fast and all too soon, their friends were saying their goodbyes and leaving, with Sid wishing them a fun night together as he smiled. Stella held Alice in her arms and Mac stood with his arms round both his wife and daughter: the most valuable people in the world to him, his family who he loved forever.

Mille saw with a sigh how they stood together. A lot of love was in the air and she found she had happy tears in her eyes for her son and his lovely family. She thanked God that her son had a happy family of his own and that when her time came to depart, she could go in peace.

But telling herself that she had many years yet before that happened, Millie wiped her tears away and suggested that she put the little angel to sleep. Mac and Stella were happy to agree to that, and when Millie had taken Alice to her room, they went to their bedroom, their hands together and kissing each other, unable to wait to be with each other.

Surprised, they saw when they entered their room that their bed had lots of red rose petals strewn over it, along with a pair of pink handcuffs. It had to have been either Danny or Flack… or maybe even Sid, Mac thought with a wry smile. Stella, however, looked wickedly to Mac and then to the pink handcuffs and Mac found himself filled with a very pleasant anticipation.

They began to kiss, touching each other all over, their bodies on fire for each other. Suddenly, Stella took hold of Mac's hands and handcuffed him to bed. He was surprised, but decided to enjoy himself, especially when he saw how she looked at him.

Coming near his ear, she whispered, "Mac, you are safe, trust me, I love you." She kissed him so that his skin was on fire and he needed more of her touches. It became too much and he groaned, "I can't take any more, I need you now."

She released him from the cuffs. Both their desire and passion was so powerful; they kissed again and again, more deeply, neither of them able to keep their hands away from each other. The need they felt for each other pulled them together and finally they melted totally into the passionate fire, filling each other with love.

Later, both lay wrapped in each other's arms. Then Mac held the handcuffs in his hand and looked at her with a grin. "Now it's my turn…"

_Friends are quiet angels_

_(Gloria Sklerov & Barbara Rothstein)_

_Friends are quiet angels_

_Who lift us to our feet_

_When our wings have trouble remembering how to fly_

_They stand by us and give us_

_the strength to try_

_Friends are quiet angels_

_Who somehow make you see_

_The light that's in the darkness_

_before the dawn_

_All at once the journey's not so long_

_But it's the laughter and the fun_

_Sometimes the feeling that we're one_

_All the tears we cry together you and I_

_That will keep us heart to heart_

_as time goes by_

_Friends are quiet angels_

_Who fill your life with grace_

_Thrilled to share your joy_

_when a dream comes true_

_And on this special day_

_I'm blessed 'cause I can say_

_I've found a quiet angel_

_You're a special angel_

_I found a quiet angel in you_

**END**


End file.
